LOVE BITES
by AlexisMoonIsBoss
Summary: This is my FIRST story ever...PLEASE READ! You'll like it ALOT! Just so you know I am ONLY using the  last name Haliwell Because they are Boss and I absolutly ADORE Charmed
1. Chapter 1

**Heller fellow Fan fiction people! My name is Alexis and this is my new story that I started writing...It's a story I started right in 7th grade...I'm in high school now so...*Cough Cough* I'm getting carried away...anyway I have a bunch of characters from different favorite books of mine. Erik from House of Night... Yada Yada Yada...*Cough Cough Cough* If you have ANY questions just PM me and I will answer as truthfully as I can...lol anywayz ENjOY! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL THESE CHARACTERS...ONLY ZOEY(NOT LAST NAME), JACKIE(NOT LAST NAME), NATHAN, ISABELLA, MIA, AND OTHERS WITHOUT THE FAMOUS LAST NAMES.**

'No one is staring…' I thought to myself. Of course I knew I was lying. The hallway was full of other high school students; their gazes were burning on me. I hunched my shoulders, almost as if I was trying to hide. I looked at the small piece of paper I held in my hands. It had my locker number and the combination. There was a group of girls I passed by and they scoffed at me, rolling their blue eyes and flicking their blond hair behind their shoulders. They looked away. I walked faster. Then I passed the notorious group of jocks in black and red football jackets. Their wolf whistles made me blush at the irony. I got a glimpse of the big black raven on the back of their jackets. I couldn't stop looking into the beady red eyes of the raven. At least until I tripped over my own feet. My cheek hit the floor. The floor smelt like rubber. I bit my cheek on accident, and I jumped in pain, which sent my biology book sliding down the hall.

"Damn it…" I growled as I jumped up and ran after it. I slid across the floor like a baseball player and slid past several more students around my age, fifteen. I grabbed the book as it slowed down and I caught up with it. My knees were burning from light green tiled floor. I got up and brushed myself off, ignoring the fact everyone was staring at me. Oh well, they already were anyway. I shove my biology book in my black and blue backpack, which was already full of my math book and science book. Not to mention my just-because book. I was busy reading Love Bites by Che'yna Shotwell. I was a quarter of the way done with the book and I was already attached to the characters. I began thinking of my favorite character, Jackie. But my thoughts were broken by a husky laugh behind me. I jumped slightly and straightened myself up, so my back was no longer arched. I spun around to stare at the face of a tan boy with crystal clear blue eyes. I was mesmerized.

"Hello." He said. His hair was a dark auburn and soft-looking. There was a hint of red that shined in his hair and I had to stop myself from falling over. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Hello." I said quickly. I slapped myself in my mind. But he laughed.

"You new here?" He asked, shifting his weight onto his right side. I was ready to begin hyperventilating, but managed to keep my breathing even.

"Yeah, it's my first day." I told him. 'He already knows that!' I told myself.

"Do you need help finding your locker?" He asked.

"Yeah, this place is so huge." My voice cracked when I said huge. Usually I liked big places, but only when it was wide and empty. This place was full of people.

"What's your locker number?" He put his hands in his jeans pockets. I looked at the piece of paper.

"365." I read the numbers aloud.

"Right next to mine." He said. My heart raced.

"Cool." I said. My voice was squeaky. He turned around and began walking the other way, and motioned with one hand for me to follow. I gripped my backpack tighter and began to walk after him. We passed by many other green lockers but he turned and hit a locker two times with his fist lightly.

"This one's yours." He smiled. He stepped aside and opened the locker next to his. I knew that was his. I looked at the locker combination and began turning the dial on the locker. It popped right open. I smiled and began putting my books in it. I pulled out Love Bites.

"You read that?" The boy asked. I nodded and let my hair fall in front of my face. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye. He pulled a book out of his locker.

"So do I." and he smirked. I nearly fainted and I smiled wide and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I love it." I admitted. I knew a lot of people hated the book, for reasons unknown, but to find a hot guy to also likes it was a gold mine.

"Yeah, one of the characters has my name." He laughed.

"Really? Which one?" I asked, turning my torso towards him.

"Nathan. Nathan O'Neal." He said clearly.

"Wow, that's so cool. One of the characters actually has my name too." I said. I got a shiver. I felt for the wind. No breeze.

"Which one? Jackie?" He said, leaning against the lockers.

"I wish." I admitted. "She's my favorite character. But no, it's Zoey. Zoey Night." I tried to make it sound like my name was cool, like most of the Zoeys in the world. But with my clumsiness and straight dirty-blond hair, I couldn't live up to the expectations of my name. Not to mention my boring gray-blue eyes.

"That is so creepy. We have an Erik Night that goes to this school." Nathan said. His husky voice sounded almost excited. "We all bear the names of fictional characters."

"Who said they were fictional?" I said. I meant for it to sounds sarcastic, but it almost sounded as if I meant for it to sound like I thought they were real. Nathan let out a sigh.

"To bad we don't have Jackie that goes here." Just after Nathan said that, the front doors of the school swung open. A girl with long, straight black hair stepped in. My jaw dropped. She wore knee high black converse, ones I have always wanted, black mini skirt, and a scarlet red strapless corset. I then knew none of the guys would look twice at me. Even Nathan was staring after her. She looked around at everyone in the hall and pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses. She put them on and tightened her grip on her black and red shoulder bag. Then she began to walk. She walked so fluidly, almost as if she wasn't walking at all. Floating would have been a better word for the way she walked. Or perhaps dancing, and even without the music, she walked to a beat. 'Don't turn towards me, don't turn towards me!' I pleaded desperately in my head. But things never go the way I want them. She turned and began to open the locker next to mine. The corner of her mouth was turned upright into a sexy smirk. She was wearing a silver cross that sported a red jewel. It was held on thin black leather that looked almost like a collar because it was so close to her neck. She was pale. So pale I could see her blue veins. I swore I could see the blood pumping through her.

"Hello…" I said to her quietly. She turned her head towards me. Every time she moved it seemed like she was going in slow motion.

"Yes, hello." She said softly. She had a slight accent, but I couldn't tell from where. I looked over at Nathan. His jaw was dropped slightly. I groaned quietly.

"Are you new here?" The girl asked. I turned back towards her.

"Are you?"

"I used to go here long ago." She admitted. Her voice almost sounded as if she were in pain.

"Well, yes, I am new here." I told her. I flicked my hair out of my eyes. The girl leaned foreword to look at Nathan.

"Hi Nathan." She said, smiling.

"Hey, Jackie. Long time no see." He said. I was shocked.

"You two know each other?" I asked my voice full of surprise.

"Yes." Jackie said. "We're friends." 'Well that's just great!' I screamed in my head. 'I finally find a cute boy and she comes along…'

"Story of my life…" I whispered. Jackie looked at me.

"Did you say something?" She asked, her accent getting thicker.

"No, it's not important." I growled. I slammed my locker door and began to walk away quickly.

"Zoey!" Nathan yelled after me. I ignored him and began to walk faster. Anything to get away from those two. Especially Jackie... I know it may seem rude to hate someone when they are being so kind to you, but I hate when I never get a boyfriend, and then a boy comes along, and someone ruins it for me. This isn't the first time it's happened and I didn't want it to happen again. I thought a new school meant a new beginning. I guess not.

**Did ya like it? Give me your feedback and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE add me or my story on your Favs...I know I sound desperate but PLEASE!**

** Yours Truly**

**~AlexisMoonIsBoss~**


	2. Chapter 2

After homeroom, orchestra, I was on my way to second period when it happened. I was walking down the hall, minding my own business as usual, when Jackie passed by me, walking fluidly again. I growled under my breath and as I walked by her, I put my foot and tripped her. I didn't mean to. Okay, I kind of did. But the weirdest thing happened. After I knew she was falling I spun around to watch her hit the floor. But she put her hand out in front of herself, and she was floating in mid air. I gasped. She was slowly lifted back up onto her feet. I took a step back. Jackie spun around to glare at me. Even though I couldn't see her eyes past her dark sunglasses, I knew she was glaring at me. I could have sworn I saw a flash of red through the darkness of the glass but she turned away too quickly for me to make sure. She walked away, no longer walking fluidly but almost like she could show her anger in her steps. I was left standing in the hallway alone, watching her walk away until she disappeared behind a wall. In second period I was completely distracted with thoughts. 'How did she do that?', 'How could she do that?', and 'What is she?' I was told several times by Mrs. Thompson to pay attention, but I found myself wandering off into my own little world five minutes after every time she told me.

"What was with you?" Nathan asked me between second and third period. I tried to walk faster to get away from him, but he spun me into his direction by my shoulder. "Zoey, answer me." He growled. His lip curled up a bit.

"I don't have to answer to you. Why don't you just skip on off to that Jackie girl?" I growled back. I jerked my shoulder backwards and his hand dropped off of it. I turned and began to walk away.

"Zoey!" Nathan called after me. I ignored him. He ran in front of me to stop me. "Listen, there is nothing going on between me and Jackie. We're just friends." He explained. My heart took off again.

"W-What made you think that was my problem?" I couldn't help but blush. 'Because it was my problem!' I screamed at myself.

"Because you didn't act like this before Jackie showed up." He said. I looked down.

"Jeez. I'm sorry." I said sincerely. Nathan nodded. Then suddenly everything was warm. Nathan had engulfed me in a huge hug. 'What the…' I began to think, but I stopped. Who cared why he was doing this, it's the fact that he was!

"Apology accepted. Now you just have to apologize to Jackie." Nathan told me. I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I asked. Nathan pulled away from me.

"Yes, you do. I'll see you at lunch." And with that, Nathan turned with his hands in his jeans pockets, and walked away. I was left standing there, looking like a mess. Even though I always looked like a mess, this just felt worse. In third period I was trying to think what I was going to do. What was I going to say? "Sorry that I purposely tripped you and acted like a jerk for no good reason"? That would be terrible! I groaned and smacked my forehead against my desk. When I looked up the entire class was staring at me. I just laid my head back down.

When third period arrived I sat down in my seat. Our teacher, Mr. Burris, seemed nice. I would be wrong. I was talking to a girl who sat in front of me, and Burris cried out: "Hey, Night! Shut it!" I flinched.

"What?" I asked him. His eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm going to drop kick you." He said angrily. Then he got back to work with some wires. I was left sitting there, stunned. My head turned when I heard the door open. And in stepped little Miss Jackie.

"Sorry I'm late!" she called out in her accent. She walked up to Mr. Burris and he looked at her.

"Whatever. Sit down over there." Mr. Burris pointed to a seat and I drew in a quick breath. She had to sit next to me. Jackie and I grimaced and she walked her way over to me. I slid over to the corner of the desk and sat on the edge of my seat. She did the same. A low growl erupted from my throat. Jackie's lip curled up slightly, revealing a small sharp canine tooth. I looked away. I hardly paid attention in science that day, Jackie being too much of a distraction.

Finally lunch came. I got a tan colored tray and picked out some salad, a red apple, and some ice water. As I walked through the cafeteria I got a good look at the groups there were in this school. There were the preps that sat next to the jocks, the nerds who sat near the Goths, and another group full of strange pale and tan people. I thought all the pale boys would go to the Goths, because they were dressed all in black. One of the tan boys turned around. It was Nathan. He smiled at me and waved his hand for me to sit by them. I smiled and set my tray next to his.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"No problem." He said back. "Hey you guys!" He said to everyone sitting at the table, which wasn't a lot. Just about six people were sitting at the table. "This is Zoey Night; she'll be sitting with us for now on." Two girls, who looked strikingly familiar in the face, clapped, smiled, and laughed. I blushed.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Erik Night." Said a boy with jet black hair. He was pale and had deep pools of blue for eyes. His hair and a thick silver streak down the middle. I had to stop myself from saying: "Hi, you look like a skunk".

"Hi." I said back to him. The two girls who looked alike put out both their hands towards me.

"And I'm Isabella, and this is Maria." Said a pale girl with long dirty blond hair. She gestured to the girl next to her, who had short black hair and intense green eyes. I sighed with envy.

"Yes, hello." I said softly to them both. I shook both their hands. I jumped when I heard a slam on the table next to Erik. Jackie was sitting down next to him. Erik smirked ay her and licked his lips. 'He looks at her like… like she's something to eat…' I thought. Jackie smiled back at him and glared at me again through her dark sunglasses.

"Hey Jackie." Nathan said to her. He nudged me with his elbow.

"Ow!" I said softly, rubbing my arm. He jerked his head in Jackie's directions. "Oh, right…" I said, finally remembering what I told him I would do. I sighed and turned toward Jackie. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Jackie, I'm sorry for the… way I've been… acting… It was uncalled... for…" I breathed out the words slowly. I hated apologizing to anyone. Jackie nodded.

"Apology accepted." She said in her accent.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of accent is that?" I asked, putting my elbow on the table and using the hand to support my head.

"Italian." Jackie said. "Luna Bellisima, Zoey?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Jackie shook her head. Her black silky hair flew around a bit.

"Never mind, it's nothing." She said. Maria and Isabella laughed. I put on a confused look on my face. Nathan sighed and put his face in his hands. Erik looked away.

"What?" I asked. Nobody but Jackie was looking at me, and she had a smile that was just plain creepy. I growled. "Somebody tell me what's going on!" I demanded. I got no response but the talking of all the students in the room. "Fine, whatever." I mutter. I get up and walk out, leaving my tray of food behind. Nathan didn't try to stop me.

I was walking home later that day. There was a gray overcast and I heard hear thunder in the distance. I put up my hood and prepared for rain. As I quickened my pace, I saw Jackie and Erik standing on the sidewalk, blocking me from getting to the other side.

"Uh, you guys?" I said. Jackie was wearing shiny black heels now, black skinny jeans, and the same red corset. "Aren't you cold? It's like forty degree's out here." I had to yell because the thunder had reached us. Lightning flashed and I was blind for a mere second. But when I opened my eyes Jackie and Erik where gone. The rain started pouring. "Jackie! Erik!" I called out. I could barley hear my own voice over the roar of the thunder. I began to walk foreword, trying to think I had been seeing things. But then something moved fast in the corner of my eye. I spun around, dropping my backpack in the process. "Hello…!" I called out, uncertain. Then I was on the ground. I let out a yelp of fear. I looked up at my attacker.

"Jackie?" I screamed. She paid no mind. Instead she picked me up and swung me over her shoulder. "Jackie, what the hell!" Then she was running. She was running impossibly fast, everything moved by in a blur. I tried to scream but it was caught in my throat. My heart was pumping fast and I hardly saw that the lightning flashed. We were soaked by the time she dropped me. I looked around as I sat on the wet ground. Thunder roared and I then realized we were in a forest. I looked at Jackie her had her arms crossed across her chest. "What is this? What are you doing, are you crazy?" I yelled at her. Though now you could hardly hear anything over the pounded of the rain on the forest floor. I looked to Jackie's side when I saw a movement. Out from the bushes, stepped a large golden wolf. I scooted backwards; my legs felt too much like Jell-O for me to get up and try to run. The wolf showed no sign of aggression. Its blue eyes were fixed on me, and they looked so familiar. It was on the tip of my tongue but my concentration was broken by yet another wolf stepping out into my view on Jackie's other side. I blinked the rain out of my eyes and moved the wet hair out of my face. It was a black wolf this time, with a large silver streak running down his back and tail. No signs of aggression. His blue eyes moved from Jackie to me.

"Zoey…" Jackie started to say.

"Stay away from me…" I screamed at her. She took a step foreword. I jumped.

"Zoey, listen to me, please." She pleaded.

"What are you?" I yelled. Lighting flashed. Jackie frowned.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. I shook my head no, but my voice said:

"Yes…" I didn't realize what I had said. I removed a strand of wet hair out of my face. Jackie laughed a bit and the corner of her mouth turned upright. She lifted up her right hand toward her sunglasses. I was standing completely still, hardly daring to breath. Then she removed her glasses. Her eyes were nothing I imagined them to be. They were a bright red, the color of blood perhaps. Thunder cracked. My jaw dropped when she smiled wide, revealing large canines. 'What the hell? A vampire?' I thought.

"That's right, young Zoey." Jackie grinned even larger. The golden wolf looked concerned almost.

"How do you know-"

"I can hear everything you think." She explained. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Is this about, what happened…? At lunch, the hallway, or the morning… I said I was sorry, okay?" I yelled to her. Her smile got smaller.

"No, nothing like that. What, did you think I was going to suck your blood?" she laughed and the black wolf smiled. I grimaced. "I don't like the taste of wolf blood." I tilted my head.

"Wolf blood?" I said softly.

"Surly you are not completely clueless about what you are…" Jackie said. 'What I… am?' I thought. "Yes. You did not know?" she looked confused. Lightning flashed.

"You're a werewolf, Zoey."

**That's alllll I wrote so far...Ideas? PLEASE? I have a huge writers block...what with tests and homework and annoying a# teachers Dx...UGH...**

**Yours Truly**

**~AlexisMoonIsBoss~**


End file.
